Cold
by Greenstarr
Summary: He standing the cold with nothing better to do. Raph/Don Did it for 30 romances challenges Yaoi!


Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Hint of Raph/Don, one side Raph/Don  
Feedback: yes please, also any tips will be nice.  
Rating: PG to be safe  
Theme- 1.Cold hands; Cold feet  
Summary: He standing the cold with nothing better to do. Raph/Don Did it for 30 romances challenges  
Warnings: hint of slash, OOC  
Author's note: This had been beta-ed by a friend but they didn't want me to say their name. Anyhow, thank you my friend for helping me out. If you do see any mistakes, just tell me and I will fix it. Also this is one of the few things that happened what happened between "Ouch" and "Bubbles"  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. It belongs to people who will cry if they saw this...and I don't blame them... And if I owned them, we would get to see Turtlecest porn on tv and hint that they been giving us.

Raphael growled softly, he had got into another big fight with his older brother, Leonardo, about the normal shit they fought about many times before. How he rushed into a fight, and that he goes up topside too much and; the risks he put the family into. He kicked the white show and he pulled the old black hood onto his head. Donnie had got him this black hoodie last year, he loved it so much that he had worn it whenever he went outside until he found that red one. It was nice to wear it again, and it helps him hide in the shadows and it hid the blood even better. He rubbed the arm that been shot just short a week ago, it healed but sometime he could still feel Donnie wrapped it up again.

A gust of cold wind that the snow happily followed flew by him and he closed his yellow eyes to protected them from the sting of the wind. He felt the wind's sharp bite and shuddered. He hid his large hands into the pocket of the hoodie and frowned at the knowledge that he would have to go home soon or he will die out here due to the cold, then Leo would really get on his fucking case. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his older brother and his damn rules.

"I thought I would find you out here on Casey's rooftop." a soft voice spoken right behind to him. Raphael turned his head and saw Donnie in his zipped up purple jacket. He had a white beanie hat on and two steaming cups in his hands. "Here you go, you're lucky that Casey gave us keys to his place and that he had some hot chocolate too." Donnie said as he stepped next to Raph and passed him the hot mug of chocolate Raphael smirked playfully. "Ya know Leo just might be right about me and Casey being bad influences on ya. If ya're now stealing hot chocolate, Donnie boy.". The hot mug warmed his cold hands and he took a slip from it, his yellow eyes rested on the smaller turtle next to him._ "Why did Donnie come find me and not Leo?"_ Raph asked himself.

Donatello rolled his dark eyes and shivered, but didn't know if it was because of the cold or Raphael's bright eyes on him. "So, what are ya doing out here in the cold Donnie boy?" Raphael asked in his rough voice. Don smiled a lopsided smile and muttered "Funny I could ask you the same, but I came out to look for you.". Raphael blinked, he didn't get see to see that kind of smile on Donnie, most of the time he had only seen Donnie smiled those little smiles of his. He ginned and gave Donnie a thank you. They stood, neither said anything nor did they felt like they need to.

They had no idea how long they were out, they had stayed even after the hot chocolate was gone. Donatello shuddered from the cold, and saw Raphael frowned at him with a worried look in his yellow eyes, and bushed because that was the last thing he wanted to was to make Raphael worried about him. "Come on, Donnie let go home before we both die out here from the cold." He said. Don sighed and nodded his head. They put the cups back and locked the door. They chosen to walk to the manhole because the ice that be on the rooftop and they didn't like worrying about that one of them could fall to their death because they failed to grabbed the other. It would a nasty mess and neither felt like cleaning that kind of mess.

Don shuddered yet again, and jerked his head up when he was pulled next to the large body that was his brother. He looked at Raphael's face and felt one of Raph's arm wrapped around his shoulder and just grunted "Can't have ya getting sick ya know." Don smiled and snuggled into the body, and it was one of the few time that he was happy to be a baby brother. It let him do stuff like this _"Maybe, just maybe.."_


End file.
